Let Fénixa
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Aizen v zimnej bitke utiekol potom, čo shinigami porazili všetkých jeho Espadas. Odvtedy ubehlo niekoľko týždňov a stále predstavuje hrozbu pre celú Soul Society. A práve tu sa začína tento príbeh.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Atarashii Taichou **

Mladý kapitán desiatej divízie, Hitsugaya Toushirou, odkladal kalamár s atramentom, ktorý potreboval na podpisovanie dokumentov. Chystal sa ísť do barakov prvej divízie na stretnutie kapitánov. Stretnutie bolo nečakane zvolané predchádzajúci deň a malo sa začať o desiatej. Bolo to zvláštne, pretože okrem pravidelných týždenných stretnutí sa kapitáni zvolávali len v mimoriadnych situáciách a takmer nikdy neboli zavolaný na zhromaždenie aj podkapitáni.

Dvere do kancelárie sa náhle otvorili a dovnútra vošla jeho ryšavá podkapitánka so štedrým poprsím, Matsumoto Rangiku. „Taichou, už je čas," povedala trochu spevavo. „Ja viem, Matsumoto-kun. Práve som chcel zistiť, kde si," odpovedal Toushirou s nezaujatou tvárou. Spolu vyšli z kancelárie a smerovali k prvej divízií. „"Taichou, čo myslíš, čo sa stalo? Myslíš, že je to Aizen? Odkedy sa nám podarilo v zime poraziť jeho Espadas a vziať mu Hougyoku, ušiel a nepočuli sme o ňom," pýtala sa Rangiku. Toushirou nezmenil výraz svojej tváre, ale chlad v jeho hlase prezradil, ako veľmi opovrhuje spomenutým mužom, „Ak by to bol Aizen, zhromaždenie by sa konalo hneď a nečakalo by sa naň celý deň. Neviem, čo by to mohlo byť, ale aj tak je to niečo dôležité."

Pred bránou stretli Hisagiho, podkapitána deviatej divízie a Izuru Kiru, podkapitána tretej divízie, ktorých kapitáni sa stali zradcami. „Yo, Kira, Hisagi," zvolala Rangiku, „pôjdeme potom spolu piť?" Obom osloveným sa na tvári objavil rozpačitý úsmev, ale skôr, než stihli čokoľvek povedať, ich prerušil Toushirou, „Matsumoto! Po zhromaždení musíš robiť papierovanie.!"

Rangiku našpúlila pery, Ale Taichou..." „Matsumoto... „ začal Toushirou, ale bol prerušený Momo, ktorá práve dorazila. „Ohayo, minna, Ohayo Hitsugaya-kun." Pozdravila ich ticho. Teraz sa Toushirou zatváril otrávene, „Hitsugaya-taichou da!" Momo však len kývla rukou.

Keď vošli dovnútra, ku podivu tam zatiaľ boli len Soi Fon, Komamura, Kenpachi a Kurotsuchi s ich podkapitánmi. Zo štvrtej, šiestej a ôsmej divízie čakali len podkapitáni Isane, Renji a Nanao. Všetkým sa na tvárach zračilo očakávanie. O pár minút vošli do miestnosti aj chýbajúci kapitáni.

Keď už boli kompletný, postavili sa na svoje miesta, s podkapitánmi niekoľko krokov za nimi, pričom miesta kapitánov tretej, piatej a deviatej divízie zostali prázdne. Chvíľu na to vošiel aj komandér Yamamoto. Pomaly prešiel pomedzí kapitánov a postavil sa na svoje miesto.

„Kapitáni,," oslovil ich ráznym hlasom, „dnes som vás sem mimoriadne zvolal, lebo Seireitei je stále ohrozovaný bývalým kapitánom Aizenom, ktorý pred mesiacom, v zimnej bitke, utiekol. Gotei 13 je oslabené, pretože nám chýbajú traja kapitáni. Nedávno som sa rozhodol a ja som navrhol kapitána, ktorý včera podstúpil test pod dohľadom nie troch, ale piatich kapitánov.. Tými kapitánmi boli Unohana-taichou, ja, , Kyoraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou a Kuchiki-taichou. Dovoľte mi predstaviť vám novú kapitánku piatej divízie, Tsukino Hikari." Nastalo ohromené ticho, ktoré prerušilo otvorenie dverí.

‚Nemôžem tomu uveriť! Naozaj som kapitánkou,' myslela si Hikari, ako s tak prechádzala sem-tam popred dvere, ‚konečne môžem jii-sama dokázať, že som na to pripravená.' Náhle sa zastavila a nervózne sa začala hrať s prstami, ‚Ale čo keď ma v piatej divízií neprijmú? Veď aj v prvej mi chvíľu trvalo, kým som si získala ich dôveru, a to som mala na tvári masku, takže nevideli, že som skoro ešte dieťa...' Prudko pokrútila hlavou, ‚Iie, nemôžem takto myslieť. Toto je príležitosť, na ktorú čaká už skoro 50 rokov. A posledných 20 rokov som strávila s maskou na tvári v rámci prvej divízie. Ja to dokážem. Retsu-nee, Shunsui-nii a Juushirou-nii mi veria, nemôžem ich sklamať. A možno ma podporí aj Hitsugaya-taichou. Veď keď sa pred 20-mi rokmi stal kapitánom, bol o 10 rokov mladší, ako som ja teraz. On by to mohol chápať.' Z myšlienok ju vytrhol zvuk otvárajúcich sa dverí. Rýchlo sa otočila k dverám, vystrela sa a na tvári sa jej zjavil odhodlaný výraz.

Všetky oči sa upreli k dverám. V nich stálo mladé dievča. Mala dlhé blond vlasy, zopnuté do konského chvosta na temene hlavy a hľadela do miestnosti žiarivo modrými očami. Na tvári sa jej zračilo odhodlanie. Na sebe mala štandardnú čiernu shihakusho, na ktorej mala bielu kapitánsku haori bez rukávov. Zanpakutou mala zavesený naprieč chrbta pomocou modrého remeňa. Pomaly sa pohla k Yamamotovi. Keď prechádzala okolo, všimol si Toushirou, že je od neho pár centimetrov nižšia, a aj vzhľadom vyzerala, že je v ľudskom svete asi o rok mladšia, v Seireitei by to bolo okolo 10 rokov. Šibol očami k Momo, ktorá stála na mieste zarazene a s otvorenými ústami.

Hikari sa zastavila pred Yamamotom. Hlboko sa uklonila a povedala: „Bude mi cťou slúžiť pod Vami, Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama." Otočila sa smerom k ostatným kapitánom, znova sa mierne uklonila a pevným hlasom prehovorila: „Watashi wa Tsukino Hikari, kore kara go-bantai taichou desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Prítomný kapitáni kývli hlavu, ako znak, že ju prijali. Potom prešla k miestu piatej divízie a opäť sa uklonila Hinamori, „Hinamori-fukutaichou, verím, že naša spolupráca bude bez problémov." Momo sa tiež uklonila a nervózne odpovedala" „H-hai."

Keď sa Hikari zaradila na svoje miesto, Yamamoto ešte chvíľu rozprával o vojne proti Aizenovi, ale Toushirou ho už nevnímal. Pokukával po Momo, ktorá stále mala na tvári zarazený výraz. Po pár minútach ich Yamamoto konečne rozpustil a odišiel.

Hikari sa otočila k Momo, „Hinamori-san, naozaj rada Vás spoznávam a dúfam, že budeme spolu dobre vychádzať." „Aj ja," nervózne sa usmiala Momo. Nastalo ticho, keď pár sekúnd na seba len pozerali. „Á, a teraz nastalo trápne ticho," uškerila sa Hikari, „už viem, začnime ešte raz. Ja som Tsukino Hikari, ale pokojne mal volaj len Hikari." A usmiala sa na Momo. Tá sa na chvíľku tiež usmiala, „Ja sa volám Hinamori Momo, a tiež mi môžeš hovoriť iba Momo." „Momo je krásne meno," povedala Hikari, „Taká som bola z tohto nervózna, že som skoro pred dverami vychodila dieru. Viem, že si mala môjho predchodcu rada..." &pri spomienke jej predchádzajúceho kapitána Momo posmutnela. „Á, nechcela som, aby si bola smutná," mávala Hikari rukami, Gomennasai, nemala som nič hovoriť." Momo pokrútila hlavou, „Iie, nič sa nestalo. Poďme, ukážem ti, kde budeš bývať."

Cestou von si Momo všimla, ako sa kapitáni Kyoraku a Ukitake usmiali a zakývali Hikari a kapitánka Unohana sa usmiala a uklonila sa hlavou. Zvedavo sa jej na to spýtala. Hikari sa na ňu pozrela, ale rýchlo zase uprela pohľad dopredu. „Posledných 20 rokov som veľa času trávila v prvej divízií," povedala pomaly, „a predtým mi pomáhali s tréningom, takže sa veľmi dobre poznáme, sme ako rodina." Momo prikývla.

Vonku pred bránou na ne čakali Rangiku s Toushirom. Obe dievčatá sa pred nimi zastavili. Obaja kapitáni kývli hlavami a zamrmlali: „Tsukino-taichou.... Hitsugaya-taichou..." Hneď na to Momo pozdravila, „Hitsugaya-kun." Toushirou sa zamračil a pomaly, varovne ju opravil, „Hitsugaya-taichou da!" Hikari sa chcela usmiať, ale ovládla sa, aby niekoho neurazila. „Potrebovali ste so mnou a s Momo o niečom hovoriť?" spýtala sa Toushira. „"Ani nie, len by som Vám chcel povedať, že máte u mňa ešte nejaké papiere z piatej divízie," povedal Toushirou, „a spolu s Matsumoto sme Vám chceli pogratulovať k povýšeniu."

Rangiku sa slušne uklonila a s úsmevom povedala: „Omedetou, Tsukino-taichou. Je dobré, že piata divízia má nového kapitána. Už toho začínalo byť na Momo veľa..." „Doumo, Matsumoto-fukutaichou..." ďakovala Hikari, ale Rangiku ju prerušila, „Môžete mi hovoriť Rangiku." Po týchto slovách sa Hikari usmiala, „mne môžeš pokojne hovoriť Hikari." „Kawaiii," zvýskla Rangiku a vrhla sa na Hikari. Rangiku objala Hikari tak, že jej tvár skončila medzi jej veľkými prsiami a začala sa nimi doslova dusiť. Momo s Toushirom zostali vyjavene stáť, ale keď začala úbohá Hikari kŕčovito rozhadzovať rukami, priskočili jej na pomoc.

„Rangiku-chan," zvolala Momo a Toushirou na ňu naštvane kričal, ako sa pokúšali uvoľniť zovretie ryšavej ženy.. Rangiku sa spamätala a konečne mladú kapitánku pustila. Hikari sa zapotácala a následne s nie príliš dôstojne zviezla na zem. „Ah, sumimasen, ale ty si ešte roztomilejšia ako môj chladný kapitán," Rangiku sa nervózne pousmiala, úplne ignorujúc pohľad, ktorý jej Toushirou posielal. Hikari na zemi pokrútila hlavou, „Nič sa nestalo. Len som to naozaj nečakala." „Matsumoto-kun..." začal Toushirou vážne, ale prerušil ho nový hlas.

„Hikari-sama!" zvolal člen prvej divízie, ako sa blížil ku skupine, „Vaše veci sú už pripravené." Vtedy si všimol Hikari, ktorá bola ešte stále na zemi, „Erm, Hikari-sama, čo robte a zemi?" Hikari sa rýchlo postavila oprášila, „To nič nie je. Mohli by ste – prosím, odniesť moje veci do piatej divízie, Honda-san?" Honda Makoto, ôsmy dôstojník prvej divízie, sa úctivo uklonil a odbehol preč. „Tsukino-taichou, vy nechávate podriadených hovoriť Vám prvým menom?" spýtal sa Toushirou prekvapene. Hikari prikývla, „Na tom nie je nič zlé. Pokiaľ ma oslovia primerane k môjmu postaveniu, tak je to v poriadku." Za Toushirovým chrbtom sa Rangiku s Momo začali potichu chichotať. Veď Toushirou ešte aj ich nechá oslovovať ho taichou, taký je hrdý na svoj post. Hikari si spojila ruky pred sebou tak, aby mala ruky skryte rukávmi jej shihakusho, „Ak vám to nevadí, rada by som teraz šla do piatej divízie. Jej členovia by určite chceli vedieť, že dostali nového kapitána a som si istá že moja nová kancelária bude preplnená papiermi, ktoré treba vybaviť." Momo prešla k svojej novej kapitánke a spolu sa odobrali preč.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. ****V divízií**

Hikari s Momo sa zastavili pred bránou do piatej divízie. „Tak, toto je od teraz tvoj domov," povedala Momo veselo. Hikari prikývla a vzdychla si. „To najťažšie ma ešte len čaká," povedala pokojne, „Nemyslím, že členovia divízie budú nadšený, že dostali za kapitánku dieťa." Momo na ňu zmätene pozrela, „Ale spravila si kapitánsky test. Takže máš na to schopnosti." Hikari na ňu ostro pozrela, „Tu teraz vôbec nejde o nejaký test. Áno, mám na to schopnosti. Trénovala som na to celý život. Ale tu ide teraz o to, či mi budú ľudia tu dôverovať natoľko, aby nasledovali moje velenie. To sa nedá získať len tak, že im to niekto poručí. Navyše kvôli môjmu vzhľadu nebudú chcieť uveriť, že ich zvládnem viesť."

Momo otvorila ústa, že niečo povie, ale hneď ich zase naprázdno zavrela. Hikari si znova vzdychla, „Ty mi Momo dôveruješ?" Tmavovlasá dievčina okamžite prikývla. Mladá kapitánka sa sarkasticky pousmiala, „A prečo? Čo o mne vieš? Toto je len slepá dôvera. My dve si musíme vytvoriť medzi sebou také porozumenie, aby sme sa dokázali v boji postaviť k sebe chrbtom a verili, že tá druhá ochráni náš život." Momo prekvapene otvorila ústa. Už teraz cítila, že jej vzťah s Hikari bude úplne iný, ako bol s Aizenom. Hikarin úsmev sa zmenil na milší, „A teraz, nechcela som ťa nejako uraziť, ani popudiť. Ešte budeme mať dosť času na to, aby sme sa spoznali. A teraz poďme, nech to už mám za sebou."

Prešli bránou a okamžite si ich všimli pár ľudí. „Ohayo, Hinamori-fukutaichou," pozdravili úctivo. Potom si však uvedomil, kto to stojí vedľa nej. Ako by aj nie, veď Hikari mala na sebe kapitánsku haori, a všetci poznali všetkých kapitánov, takže im zostávalo jediné riešenie. Prítomný členovia zostali stáť s otvorenými ústami. „Ohayo, mina-san," ozvala sa Hikari, „Mohli by ste prosím zavolať všetkých do veľkej haly?" Oslovený sa okamžite otočili a utekali preč.

Do pätnástich minút sa všetci zhromaždili vo veľkej hale, ako to Hikari chcela. Všetci na ňu zmätene hľadeli. Sledovali, ako dopredu vystúpilo mladé dievča. Hikari sa zhlboka nadýchla a nahlas povedala, „Konnichiwa mina-san, watashi wa Tsukino Hikari. Kore kara anata no atarashii taichou desu." Videla ako sa na tvárach ostatných roztiahol zmätený, miestami až naštvaný výraz. Nie žeby to nečakala.

Momo stála niekoľko krokov od Hikari a všetko to videla. Nervózne si zahryzla do spodnej pery. Toto nebude ľahké. Zrazu sa všetky tváre v miestnosti obrátili ku nej, v očakávaní, že im to potvrdí. Rýchlo prikývla a vtedy si začali všetci šepkať. „Pche, je to len dieťa," ozvalo sa odniekiaľ. Momo pozrela na Hikari, ktorá sa na sekundu zamračila, ale hneď zase obnovila svoj vyrovnaný výraz. „Keď budete mať akýkoľvek problém, neváhajte a príďte za mnou," povedala Hikari pokojne. Potom sa otočila a odišla. Predtým ako ju Momo nasledovala, ešte začula niekoľko komentárov, „To iste, čo si Yamamoto-soutaichou myslel? Také dieťa. ... S týmto nebude najslabšia divízia štvorka ale my. ... Budeme všetkým na posmech. ... Kto to vlastne je?"

Momo dobehla kapitánku až pri dverách ich kancelárie. „Nevyvinulo sa to práve najšťastnejšie," povedala Hikari pokojne. Hikari sa pokúsila upokojujúco usmiať, ale po tých komentároch, čo pred chvíľou počula, jej to nevyšlo, „Oni... oni si potrebujú len zvyknúť." Hikari prikývla a s povzdychnutím otvorila dvere. Dvom dievčatám sa naskytol pohľad na hory papierov, ktoré zaberali skoro každú voľnú plochu. Momo sa zahanbene pozrela na svoju kapitánku, „Ja sa ospravedlňujem. V posledných týždňoch sa toho naozaj veľa udialo." Hikari rázne vošla dovnútra, „To nič. Je to síce horšie, ako som čakala, ale to len znamená, že budeme musieť trochu viac zabrať."

Spolu potom až do podvečera triedili papiere. Museli všetko vytriediť podľa dôležitosti. Momo občas dokonca našla dokumenty, ktoré už mali byť podpísané a odbavené. Tmavovlasá podkapitánka sa zľahka začervenala. Vedela, že odkedy kapitán Aizen odišiel, nestíhala robiť všetko, čo mala, ale nemyslela si, že to je až také zlé. Všetky papiere zarovnali, aby vedeli, odkiaľ majú na ďalší deň začať.

„Uf," Hikari sa posadila na stoličku za jej stolom a unavene sa naň zvalila. Momo sedela na gauči s hlavou opretou dozadu a mala zatvorené oči. Všetky dokumenty boli v štósoch zoradené pri stene. Kancelária vyzerala prázdnejšie, keď sa všade po nej nepovaľovali papiere v malých kôpkach, lenže niektoré kopy, čo ich teraz čakali pri stene im siahali až po pás. „Gomennasai," povedala zrazu Momo. „Hm?" zdvihla Hikari hlavu. „Za to že som taká neporiadna," pozrela na ňu Momo. Hikari kývla rukou, „Nemusíš sa ospravedlňovať. S tým čo sa v posledných mesiacoch stalo. Však my to dáme spolu nejako do poriadku." Pár sekúnd prešlo v tichosti, keď sa zrazu Hikari prudko postavila, „Som strašne hladná. Poď sa niekam najesť, pozývam ťa."

Usadili sa v reštaurácií, ktorú vybrala Momo. Objednali si Hikari sa opýtala Momo, „Teraz, keď už máme čas, povedz mi niečo o sebe. Niečo čo nie je v záznamoch." Momo si priložila prst na bradu a zamyslene povedala, „Niečo, čo tam nie je... Tak napríklad moje najobľúbenejšie jedlo sú broskyne..." Hikari vyprskla od smiechu, „To sa asi dalo čakať..." „Hej, to nie je smiešne," našpúlila pery Momo, „To je len náhoda... No možno je to trochu smiešne. Ďalej rada čítam a kreslím, vediem maliarsky krúžok. Oh, a som v krúžku ikebany Unohana-taichou."

Keď im došlo jedlo, Momo pokračovala v rozprávaní, a postupne svojej novej kapitánke rozpovedala celý svoj príbeh o tom, ako žila s Rukongane v štvrti Junrinan, spolu s Toushirom a ich starou mamou. Rozprávala aj o tom ako sa prihlásila na akadémiu a o jej štúdiu a neskoršej kariére. Hikari j pozorne počúvala, dokonca ju kde-tu prerušila a spýtala sa na podrobnosti, ktoré podrobnosti.

„A ty?" naklonila Momo zvedavo hlavu, „Teraz si na rade ty, povedať niečo zaujímavé." Hikari si vytiahla paličky z úst a oprela si hlavu o ruku na stole, „Hmm, môj život bol o dosť nudnejší ako ten tvoj. Moji rodičia boli shinigami, takže som sa narodila a celý svoj život prežila tu v Soul Society. Mama zomrela hneď pri mojom pôrode a otec bol o pár mesiacov zabitý Hollow. Staral sa o mňa starý otec. Hneď ako som vedela chodiť a udržala som meč v ruke, začal sa môj tréning. Ako som povedala, kapitáni Kyoraku a ostatný často navštevovali dom starého otca, a občas mi pomáhali trénovať. Aj napriek tomu, že som shinigami akadémiu dávno prekonala, mi starý otec nedovolil pridať sa do gotei, vraj som moc mladá... Až pred dvadsiatimi rokmi, keď sa istý mladý kapitán dostal na svoj post, tak som si vyžobrala, aby som sa mohla aj ja zúčastňovať na práci v prvej divíziu, avšak nosila som masku. A teraz som tu. Vidíš, nič zvláštne."

Hikari sa napila zo svojho čaju, „A teraz skončíme s so suchým životopisom a radšej poviem niečo lepšie. Napríklad moje obľúbené farby sú žltá a modrá, mám rada jahody a čerešne, najlepšie čerstvé, ale nepohrdnem ani onigiri s nimi vo vnútri. Rada plávam a trénujem. Oh, a tiež rada pozorujem východ a západ slnka. Čo fakt, ale naozaj neznášam sú zbabelci a klamári, tí ma dokážu tak vytočiť." Hikari ešte chvíľu rozprávala, ale potom si všimla, že Momo si potajme, zívla, tak teda navrhla, aby zaplatili a šli späť na ubytovne. Rozišli sa pred dverami do Hikarinej izby.

Všade bola tma. Po chodbách ubytovní piatej divízie sa potichu zakrádal tieň. Opatrne si to zamieril do budovy, kde sa nachádzali pracovne dôstojníkov. Na chvíľu sa zastavil, aby sa poobzeral, predtým ako vošiel do budovy. Všade bolo mŕtvolné ticho, ani list na strome sa nepohol. Tieň vošiel do budovy a pretože tam bola ešte väčšia tma ako vonku, len po pamäti zamieril k svojmu cieľu. Konečne sa zastavil pred jednou z pracovní. Najprv pár sekúnd váhal, ale nakoniec otvoril dvere a vošiel dnu. Následne sa zvnútra šuchot a zvuk akoby sa niečo rozbilo. Po nejakom čase znova všetko stíchlo a tieň opäť vyšiel na chodbu. Pomaly sa odkradol späť na ubytovne a všade znova zavládol ničím nerušený pokoj.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. ****Problémy na obzore **

„Matsumoto už zase mešká," šomral si Toushirou popod nos, zatiaľ, čo odkladal ďalší papier na už päť centimetrovú kôpku vedľa neho. Bol naštvaný, že ho jeho nezodpovedná podkapitánka už zase nechala robiť všetku prácu. Však on jej to vytmaví hneď, len čo strčí nos do pracovne. Pozrel na kopu, čo ho ešte čakala a vzdychol si. Bude rád, ak to do večera všetko pozrie, ak sa Matsumoto neukáže. To znamená, že zase bude celý deň trčať v kancelárií.

Rangiku sa so širokým úsmevom a plnou náručou saké, vracala z jej najobľúbenejšieho baru. Dúfala, že jej kapitán bude preč, hľadať ju niekde, ako vždy, a ona bude môcť poschovávať alkohol po miestnosti. Pohmkávajúc si vstúpila do ich spoločnej pracovne, lenže, len čo tak urobila, teplota v miestnosti klesla o niekoľko stupňov. Nadskočila a previnilo sa pozrela na Toushira, „Ah, taichou, nevedela som, že tu budeš." „Matsumoto!" zvrčal bielovlasý kapitán, „Veľmi dobre vieš, že dnes je papierovací deň a ty ideš neskoro. Už je skoro poludnie!"

Matsumoto zbledla a začala sa triasť. Otvorila ústa, že vymyslí nejakú výhovorku, ale vtom niekto zaklopala na dvere. ‚Záchrana v poslednej chvíli,' uškrnula sa ryšavá podkapitánka. Toushirou si vzdychol, „Ďalej." Dvere sa potichu odsunuli a za nimi sa objavila Momo. „Konnichiwa Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-chan," pozdravila trochu priškrtene. „Hitsugaya-taichou da!" povedal Toushirou naštvane, ale Rangiku na neho mávala, aby bol ticho. „Stalo sa niečo Momo-chan?" spýtala sa Rangiku ustarane, vidiac Momoin výraz. Tmavovlasá podkapitánka pokrútila hlavou, „To nič nie je..." Toushirou sa zamračil.

Rangiku chytila Momo za ruku a odviedla ju ku gauču, kde si spolu sadli. Mladý kapitán si len po x-tý raz ten deň vzdychol a sadol si oproti dvom ženám. „Momo-chan, ale priznávaš, že sa niečo stalo," povedala Rangiku pevne, „Čo je to? Je na teba tá nová kapitánka zlá?" Momo bola chvíľu ticho, akoby zvažovala, či im má o tom povedať, potom však rezignovane prikývla, „Takmer nikto z piatej divízie Hikari-sama neprijal. A niekto sa ju dokonca snaží sabotovať..."

- X - X - X - X -

_Momo vychádzala po raňajkách z divíznej jedálne. Stretla pár ľudí, ktorí ju úctivo pozdravili. Ona odpovedala s úsmevom a miernym úklonom hlavy. Ešte nevidela Hikari a nevedela, kde by mohla teraz byť. Jej starosti boli ale hneď rozohnané, keď začula kapitánkin hlas. Obzrela sa a videla, ako sa k nej Hikari blíži. Zastala teda, aby ju mohla Hikari dohnať. „Ohayo, Momo-san," usmiala sa blond kapitánka. Momo sa tiež usmiala, „Ah, ohayo Hikari-sama. Kde si bola takto ráno? Bola som v tvojej izbe, či si už hore, ale bola prázdna." Hikari prikývla, „Hej, každé ráno vstávam dosť skoro, a chvíľu ešte trénujem." _

_Spolu dorazili k ich kancelárií. Momo otvorila pre Hikari dvere. Mladá kapitánka jej na poďakovanie prikývla. Keď však uvidela vnútrajšok kancelárie, zmrzla a z tváre jej zmizol úsmev. Momo nazrela dovnútra a zdesene zalapala po vzduchu. Kancelária vyzerala, ako by do nej padla bomba. Všade boli rozhádzané papiere, knihy písacie potreby a iné veci, ktoré predošlý večer boli na poriadku. Jeden kalamár s atramentom sa rozbil a jeho obsah sa rozlial po zemi a papieroch, takže niektoré dokumenty boli zničené. _

_Momo sa pri pohľade na tú spúšť chcelo plakať. Obzrela sa na Hikari, a videla, že je veľmi naštvaná. Trvalo to však len zlomok sekundy. Hikariina tvár rýchlo nadobudla kamenný výraz a potom sa znova trochu usmiala. „Úm, myslím, že som včera večer nechala otvorené okno a vietor nám to tu všetko rozfúkal," zasmiala sa kapitánka zjavne nasilu. Momo otvorila ústa, že niečo na to očividné klamstvo povie, ale hneď ich zase zavrela a len prikývla. _

- X - X - X - X -

„Asi dve hodiny sme potom spolu dávali do poriadku aspoň to, čo sa dalo, a potom mi Hikari- sama povedala, že by som mala ísť radšej sem. Vraj pre mňa máte nejaké dokumenty," Momo dokončila rozprávanie a v miestnosti zavládlo ticho. Hitsugaya si zachoval svoju nevýraznú tvár, aj keď vo vnútri bol pobúrený. Takýto incident bol jasným nerešpektovaním kapitánskej autority. Na druhej strane Rangiku dala jasne najavo čo si myslí. Nahlas nadávala a vykrikovala o tom, ako by tým, čo to spôsobili, dala to všetko poupratovať a spraviť všetku prácu.

„Je jasné, že to nebol len vietor," povedal Toushirou pokojne. Momo prikývla, „Ja viem, a som si istá, že to vie aj Hikari-sama... Len z nejakého dôvodu to nechcela vtedy riešiť..." Toushirou sa zamračil, ale nič nepovedal. Toto by mohlo viesť k rozbrojom vo vnútri divízie. Bude sa to musieť zvládnuť. Bohužiaľ nič o tej novej kapitánke nevedel, a preto nevedel povedať, či bude natoľko schopná, aby to zvládla bez nejakých problémov a získala si poslušnosť svojich podriadených.

Keď Momo odišla Toushirou si sadol späť za svoj stôl. Začal študovať spisy, čo tam mal, ale Rangiku ho prerušila. „Ešte nikto sa neodvážil otvorene ísť proti kapitánovi," povedala Rangiku mimovoľne, „Hej, vždy boli nejaké problémy, napríklad aj ty, kvôli tvojmu veku, ale nikto nesabotoval tvoju prácu." Toushirou prikývol, počúvajúc Rangiku len na pol ucha, „Záleží len na nej, aká je dobrá." „Taichou, myslíš, že sake by tomu pomohlo?" navrhla Rangiku a už vyťahovala fľašu.

Toushirouvi navrela na čele žila a prudko na Rangiku pozrel, „Tak to by pomohlo len tebe! A sprav už konečne svoju robotu!" Rangiku sa zatvárila sklamane, „Ale taichou..." Lenže pohľad na Toushirouvej tvári ju zadržal. Vzdychla si a sadla si teda za svoj stôl. Vždy ju však niečo vyrušilo a odvádzalo jej pozornosť od papierov ležiacich na stole pred ňou. Či už to bol zlomený necht, alebo rozštiepený konček vlasu, isté je, že nespravila ani polovicu papierov, čo jej ležali na stole.

- X - X - X - X -

Momo sa vrátila do kancelárie. Zbadala Hikari sedieť za svojím stolom vybavovať nakopené papiere. Neporiadok, ktorý tam bol ešte ráno, bol pozbieraný a poukladaný na miesto. Všetky dokumenty boli na úhľadných kôpkach v rohu, tak ako deň predtým, ale Momo pochybovala, že boli aj vytriedené. Bolo neuveriteľné, že niekto z ich divízie by bol schopný spraviť niečo takéto. A to si Momo myslela, že všetkých v divízií pozná. Ale na druhej strane, to si myslela aj o kapitánovi Aizenovi a ako to dopadlo. Chcelo sa jej z toho plakať, ale to si nemohla teraz dovoliť. Pokrútila teda hlavou, aby zahnala tie myšlienky.

Keď Hikari začula ako sa otvárajú dvere, obzrela sa. „Ah, Momo, už si naspäť?" povedala a znova pozrela na dokumenty, čo mala podpísať. „Hai, no to nebolo od teba pekné," poznamenala Momo a našpúlila pery, „takto ma poslať preč, keď je tu toľko roboty." Hikari sa pousmiala. „Nemyslím, že by si chcela vidieť, ako tu pením od zúrivosti, veď celá naša včerajšia námaha bola preč," povedala Hikari rozpačito, „Okrem toho by tu pre teba asi nebolo najpríjemnejšie. Mám totiž kidou zanpakutou ohnivého typu, takže tu bolo doslova horúco." Hinamori kývla rukou, „Mne by to až tak nevadilo. Tiež mám ohnivý typ... Na budúce ma nemusíš posielať preč."

- X - X - X - X -

Vonku bol dávno tma, ale v kapitánskej pracovni piatej divízie sa ešte svietilo. Hikari stále sedela za stolom a podpisovala dôležité správy. Momo zatiaľ spala na pohovke, kde si pred pár hodinami ľahla, s tým, že sa len trochu natiahne. Hikari sa už začínalo zahmlievať pred očami, ale nechcela si to pripustiť. Nakoniec sa jej však oči zatvorili, hlava jej padla na stôl, priamo na ešte nepodpísanú kopu a zostala tak ležať.

Ani nie desať minút sa dvere na miestnosti pootvorili a dnu nakukol zvedavý Kyoraku. Keď zbadal dievčatá, vzdychol si a usmial sa. Prešiel ku stolu a jemne Hikari zatriasol, „Hej, Hikari-chan, čas ísť do postele." Hikari sa strhla a rozospane zažmurkala. „Hikari-chan, už je pol tretej, choď do postele. A aj Hinamori-chan pošli spať," povedal vážne a odišiel. Hikari široko zívla a tackavo prešla ku gauču. Jemne dievčinu potriasla a už o pár sekúnd videla, ako Momo unavene otvorila oči. „O, bože," Momo si prudko sadla, „zaspala som, koľko je hodín?" Hikari sa usmiala, „Pol tretej, poď, najvyšší čas ísť do postele." Tmavovlasá podkapitánka sa začala ospravedlňovať, ale Hikari ju kývnutím ruky zastavila. Pomaly sa pobrali do svojich komnát.

Len čo sa stratil z dohľadu, z tieňa sa vynorila postava. „Pche, už som myslel, že tam prenocujú. Tá krpaňa má ale výdrž," ozval tichý šepot, „A skoro ma prichytil Kyoraku-taichou." Postava rýchlo prebehla ku dverám kapitánskej kancelárie a zopakovali sa udalosti z predchádzajúcej noci.


End file.
